


Spicy Sweet

by prsseux



Series: Violet Flavours [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Midorima and Kuroko are only mentioned tbh, This Is Fluff ???, Well We Have AkaMura Now, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: They compliment each other. One with the need to command and the other with no will to make his own decisions. It worked perfectly.





	Spicy Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's your girl back with more trashy writing, this time starring AkaMura just because. I don't know what this is, and Akashi is probably extremely ooc but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please come yell at me over on tumblr.com @jmeownie.

 

 

From the very beginning, since the moment they first saw each other, it had always been like this. Akashi led the way, and Atsushi blindly followed. They compliment each other. One with the need to command and the other with no will to make his own decisions. It worked perfectly.

Until it didn't. 

The day he challenged the shorter male was the day their relationship changed drastically. It was the day Akashi realised he had someone with the same potential as him. Someone who could go up against him and...win.

And while Akashi's alter ego hated the purple haired boy, Akashi himself was glad to know he was not alone, was glad to know that someone could face him and be up to par with his strength.

The hatred he felt flowing through his veins whenever he saw the centre playing burned so strongly it was almost unbearable. It burned hot like the strongest spice and it made him want to claw the feeling out of his skin.

Contrasting deeply with the feeling he got from watching the purple haired teen doing mundane things - the taller male slowly losing the fight against sleep, trying to keep his violet eyes open during class brought out a warmth similar to what Akashi hadn't felt in a long time. Something that felt like soft blankets, and tasted warm like cinnamon. 

Truthfully, these contrasting emotions made the red-haired boy incredibly confused. In fact, Murasakibara himself left Akashi scrambling for answers here and there. The way the other acted was...strange. 

For someone who was just as strong as Akashi himself, Atsushi acted like a harmless kitten - that is when people didn't mess with his food, when that happened "harmless" was not a word that could be associated with the giant teen - he was soft, and sweet and compliant. And Akashi was left flustered by the thought of acting like this. 

His pride would never allow him to simply not question things, would never allow following orders instead of giving them. The ugly side of him whispered that this was a weakness, something he could use to defeat Atsushi. And Akashi believed it - believed himself superior to the centre until the day the purple haired boy showed him otherwise. 

At lunchtime, after watching Murasakibara eat whatever vegetables Kuroko and Midorima forced him to with only a slight frown, the captain couldn't help but to gather the courage to ask the question that had been bubbling inside of him for awhile now. 

So as they walked to the gym, a little ahead of the others, the smaller male cleared his throat and asked. " _Atsushi..._ " he began, calling the other's first name like he had done many times before. 

" _Hm...?_ " the long haired male turned his head to look at him, blinking his violet eyes slowly probably trying to blink away the hazy, dreamy look he always had in them after he ate. The conflicting feelings stirred up again, hatred and fondness mingling into something, bubbling uncomfortably at the bottom of Akashi's stomach. 

Taking a deep breath, the red-haired boy asked. " _Why do you always do what people tell you to do?_ " The question sounded incredibly stupid, and childish once he uttered the words, but he had to know. Had to understand why someone as strong as him wouldn't act like it. 

" _Eh?_ " the other lazily exclaimed, tilting his head down at Akashi - the little act made him want to punch the other and simultaneously squish his cheeks, how could someone be like this?! " _Hm, I guess it's because it's easier that way, Aka-chin..._ " Murasakibara mumbled, a thin hand coming up to brush his long hair back. 

That answer just made Akashi even more confused. Because it was easier? What?! " _Explain._ " His golden eye sparkled as he requested an explanation.

With a heavy sigh, the purple-haired male came to a stop. " _If I say 'no' people will try to argue..._ " he began, and as he spoke slowly, Akashi paid special attention to how his violet eyes darkened. " _And they'll keep trying and trying, it's annoying._ " the taller teen pouted. 

" _And your point is....?_ " Akashi asked, eager to know the answer and tired of roundabouts. 

Murasakibara whined, he didn't see a point in this. Why did Akashi suddenly want to know all about him? " _Look at me, Aka-chin. People can't **make** me do things I don't want to._ " he explained, standing up straight - obviously emphasising his height. " _And until they figure that out, they annoy me to no end. So it's easier to just do it, it's easier to just let them think they can make me do things._ " he stated, and seemly pleased with his answer, the purple haired male begun to walk to the gym without waiting for Akashi's reaction. 

The answer, however, made Akashi take a step back. Atsushi's words, spoken so softly, echoed harshly inside the emperor's mind. _It's easier to just let them think they can make me do things_...

It wasn't a weakness. Good lord, how could he had been so foolish?! The giant's mellow personality, the laziness, the acting like a toddler was never a weakness he could exploit. It was the other's biggest strength. 

Murasakibara was never being controlled, he was never following commands like a little pawn. Instead he was allowing people to think they controlled him, allowing people to think he was weak-willed and that he would do whatever they wanted him to, simply because he could - because he knew within himself that no one there truly had the power to make him do whatever it was against his will if he ever decided to say no. 

And because the giant had no patience to deal with people, he created this mask. And Akashi, like everyone else, had fallen for it. He Had believed he could control Atsushi, when in reality Atsushi had control over them all. 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He was going crazy - those conflicting feelings came back at full force, the scalding burn of the hatred he felt flooding his veins being soothed right after by the gentle warm of his fondness for the giant teen. And the weirdest thing is that all it did was make Akashi want Atsushi even more. He was addicted to feeling that way. 

It was strange, their relationship. While Murasakibara was oblivious to how he affected the red-haired male, Akashi was too aware of everything - and while part of him hated feeling this weak, this vulnerable. A bigger part of him loved it. 

He could only describe his obsession with the purple haired centre by comparing it with the feeling he got after eating something extremely spicy, that left a deliciously sweet after taste.

And so, how could he be expected not to want more? 


End file.
